McDonaldland "Time Machine" Commercial (1974)
The McDonaldland "Time Machine" Commercial is a McDonaldland commercial filmed in 1974 and aired through 1975. It revolves around Ronald McDonald as he travels through time to prehistoric and future McDonaldland. There are two known versions of this commercial, but only one version of this commercial can be viewed online. Cast * Ronald McDonald - The clown who travels through time to resolve problems or discover new things with shakes. * The Caveman Professor - A prehistoric version of The Professor, who meets Ronald McDonald back in time. In the commercial, he states that he was working on a invention "called a McDonald's shake" but it wasn't finished just yet. * Caveman Grimace - A prehistoric version of Grimace, who is outraged due to a lack of McDonald's shakes. * Mayor McCheese - The mayor of McDonaldland who makes an appearance in the commercial. * Grimace - The purple blob who makes an appearance in the commercial. * The Professor - The scientist of McDonaldland who makes an appearance in the commercial. Dialogue Below is the dialogue for the prehistoric version of this commercial, both long and short versions. Long Version *the beginning of McFavorite Clown plays* * 'Ronald McDonald: '''Here it is, the McDonaldland Time Machine! I'm gonna go back through time! * '''Mayor McCheese: '''Be careful! * '''Ronald McDonald: '''Bye! ''*a new rendition of McFavorite Clown plays* * 'Ronald McDonald: '''Hey, it's McDonaldland 4 million years ago! * '''Ronald McDonald: '''Hello, hello! * '''The Caveman Professor: '''How are ya, how are ya? * '''Ronald McDonald: '''Are you a real caveman? * '''The Caveman Professor: '''Actually I'm an inventor, I'm working on my newest invention now! It's called a McDonald's shake! * '''Caveman Grimace: '*roars angrily* * 'Ronald McDonald: '''That looks like the Grimace! * '''The Caveman Professor: '''That's right. It's the angry Grimace! * '''Ronald McDonald: '''What's he angry about? * '''The Caveman Professor: '''It's dissever of McDonald's thick shake but I haven't invented it yet! * '''Ronald McDonald: '''Oh. It just so happens I have some shakes with me! * '''The Caveman Professor: '''Oh-oh terrific! I'll put em' in this wheelbarrow I invented and we'll take them to the Grimace! * '''Caveman Grimace: '*roars more angrily* * 'Ronald McDonald: '''I better get back... ''*goes back to normal McFavorite Clown* * 'Mayor McCheese: '''How was it, Ronald? * '''Ronald McDonald: '''Rough. Really rough. McDonald's frosty thick shakes hadn't been invented yet. * '''Grimace: '''Let's invent some then! * '''Ronald McDonald: '''We have Grimace, we have. * '''Grimace: '*giggles* *McFavorite Clown ends* Short Version *a new rendition of McFavorite Clown plays* * 'Ronald McDonald: '''Hey, it's McDonaldland 4 million years ago! * '''Ronald McDonald: '''Hello, hello! * '''The Caveman Professor: '''How are ya, how are ya? * '''Ronald McDonald: '''Are you a real caveman? * '''The Caveman Professor: '''Actually I'm an inventor, I'm working on my newest invention now! It's called a McDonald's shake! * '''Caveman Grimace: '*roars angrily* * 'Ronald McDonald: '''That looks like the Grimace! * '''The Caveman Professor: '''That's right. It's the angry Grimace! * '''Ronald McDonald: '''What's he angry about? * '''The Caveman Professor: '''It's dissever of McDonald's thick shake but I haven't invented it yet! * '''Caveman Grimace: '*roars more angrily* * 'Ronald McDonald: '''I better get back... ''*goes back to normal McFavorite Clown* * 'Mayor McCheese: '''How was it, Ronald? * '''Ronald McDonald: '''Rough. Really rough. McDonald's frosty thick shakes hadn't been invented yet. * '''Grimace: '''Let's invent some then! * '''Ronald McDonald: '''We have Grimace, we have. * '''Grimace: '*giggles* Future Version It is known that a second commercial based around the time machine concept was made. According to Mike Kotler, Ronald would have moved the lever to the future along with Grimace. They would later find themselves in a futuristic McDonaldland, although the McDonald's restaurant would have remained the same as present McDonaldland. Grimace would go on to order two shakes and very quickly would they appear out of thin air. Ronald and Grimace would later return in the present, with Ronald announcing to his friends, saying: "Hundreds of years from now, when you order a shake, it appears!". Grimace wasn't very impressed, saying it was no different than today. He then asked for a shake, and The Professor handed him one in a flash.Facebook post about Mike Kotler's retelling of the future version of the commercial. This version is mostly lost as of right now, with only a single photograph available online which was taken on the set of the futuristic McDonaldland. Video Here is a video of the prehistoric version of the commercial, both long and short versions included. Special thanks to the uploader, TESTMACORONI. References Category:McDonaldland Category:Commercials from 1974 Category:Pages with broken references